


a2u [average to unusual]

by nebula_ravenhair_27 (orphan_account)



Category: MCU, Post CA:CW - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes/OC - Freeform, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am my OC, I have chronic insomnia ok, Slow Updates, but I am writing this so that you could substitute your name in for the OC's, but I'll keep it mostly pg-13 for now, but my mind is filthier than a New York subway LOL, could possibly become smutty, my first fic with an actual plot, so no guarantees, taking some inspiration from my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nebula_ravenhair_27
Summary: Nova Ravenna is an average 25-year-old living a peaceful, average life. A single customer changes the daily mediocrity to unusuality, adventure, and awesomeness, with a side of beautiful romance.





	a2u [average to unusual]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I own none of the MCU nor its characters. All I own is the plot and the OC.

The sharp ringing sounds. I reach out, blindly grasping for my phone, signaling that it was time to wake up. I turn it off, stretch, and open the curtains. Sunlight comes into my miniscule apartment's miniscule bedroom, hurting my eyes. The golden light rflects off of the occasional particle of dust. I shuffle into my bathroom after collecting my outfit of blue jeggings, beat-up classic Converse Hi-Tops, and my signature strdiped tee.   
*5 minutes later*   
I step out of the bathroom, having showered and been refreshed. I prepare my small breakfast of a cup of granola, fruit, and yogurt. I savor it while looking at this morning's news on my phone. It looks like the Avengers are looking for a new recruit. They've gone through… 17?? Already?? Frankly, I'm surprised. I clean my dishes, and head into my bathroom again to brush my teeth and finish preparing for my day.   
*Another 5 minutes later*   
I lock my apartment's front door, and head downstairs to the bike rack. Mine is the turquoise and white Fater Pro beauty. I hop onto it, and head to my place of work: the ever glorious Starbuck's. I lock up my bike and enter the building. The bell rings pleasantly overhead, and the bittersweet aroma of coffee fills my nose and heightens my awareness. "Hey Madi!" I greet my friend. "Morning! How was your weekend?" she reciprocates with a question. "It was all right. Besides Wash Day, of course," (A/N: For those of you who do not already know, Wash Day is a term that us curly girls use to describe a weekly event where the whole household gets cleaned, washed, detangled, dried, conditioned, and Bantu-knotted until everything down to the last follicle is clean. AKA Hell Day, Wash Day is the one day a week endeavor to get everything clean. Usually on a weekend. Thank you so much for listening to my rant. I'll let you get back to the story now ;).) I reply somewhat cheerfully. "All right? I thought you went to that party? Wasn't that, and I quote, 'Bumpin'!'?" she retorts playfully. "I guess you're right. But other than that and Wash Day, I was quite alright with curling up in bed and surfing YouTube," I say. "Don't you think you're destined for, oh, I don't know, something MORE than just working in a flippin' coffee shop for the rest of your natural-born life?" she replies. "Yeah, I guess, but I can't think of anything that I could do!" I say. "Well, for now, I think you can manage front counter duty," she jokes. I laugh and say, "Alright, Madi. I'l see you at lunch. Bye!" "Bye, Nova!" she replies, and goes back to the brewing area to prepare for today. The entrance bell chimes, and I smile, ready to greet the customer. The man is wearing an olive green jacket, red Henley, dark wash jeans, a Yankees cap, and black gloves. I almost immediately recognize him as James Barnes, better known as the Winter Soldier. He walks -- no, _stalks _\-- towards the counter. He orders with a low voice, "Just a plain black coffee please." The words drip over me, sticky and sweet like warm honey, enveloping me in--__  
STOP IT.  
HE'S A CUSTOMER.  
NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS.   
I snap myself out of my trance, and ask, "What size?"  
This sexy, dark, handsome man replies,  
"Jumbo. As big as you can make it."  
It takes almost all of my strength to not faint right there and then.   
Woah. There's a double meaning to that. And one of them's an innuendo. Holy shit.  
I clear my throat and say in as steady a voice as I can muster, "Yes sir. Coming right up." I repeat the order to Madi, who has it made in 30 seconds. I hand Mr. Barnes his coffee, and he leaves a tip on the counter.   
"Thank you so much, sir! Have a nice day!"  
I look at the tip, and this time, I do faint.  
There's a number,  
with a note saying, "I can sense the power radiating from your aura. It's caged though. Call this number. It'll help let it out."   
The number?  
1(AVE)NGE-RSRT.  
Avengers Recruit.  
I was special.   
But I didn't know how.  
So after work, I call the number.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Nova Ravenna?"   
"Yes, it is. To whom am I currently speaking?"  
"Anthony Stark. I'm here to talk to you about the New Avengers Initiative."

**Author's Note:**

> So I included the aura tidbit because Bucky is a Pisces. Pisces are the empathetic ones, so I thought it would make sense. (My mom is a Pisces, and it's almost like she can feel other people's auras.)


End file.
